


It's Demontown (Up In This Bitch)

by RedGayBlueGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jokes, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Scooby Doo AU, Well - Freeform, alana is the only one who is fine in the end oof, being possessed by a demon, discord did this, evan gets possessed by a demon whoop, evan needs a fucking hug, i think, inaccurate as fuck but i dont care, just not...the main focus, like two jokes, thank u albie for helping ilu, tree bros is there, violence??, yeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: Going to an insane asylum in Washington at night is not Evan's ideal Saturday night.





	It's Demontown (Up In This Bitch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbo/gifts).



> ya girl is back, bithes,,,  
> don't ask about the scooby doo au, blame it on discord lmao
> 
> Warnings For This:  
> -Demon possession  
> -Ghosts  
> -Implied Self-Harm  
> -Implied Suicide  
> -There's a noose made of dress scraps

This was all Jared's idea. Evan nearly died because one of his closest friends came up with the crazy idea of going to an insane asylum in Washington. At night. 

 

It had all started when Jared slammed his phone on the table of the Wendy's they were eating at, the noise causing Evan, Alana, Zoe, and Connor to jump. Evan peered over at the article Jared was reading, and immediately paled. A simple “No…” was all he said.    
  
"But Evaaaaan! I want a demon to fu—"    
  
"Jared, no."    
  
Connor leaned over to see what was on Jared's phone. "'Redwood Manor Treatment Facility? Abandoned in 1899, it was an insane asylum for men, women, and children. It was abandoned due to overcrowding and lack of staff. Tours began to showcase the facility in 1999, one hundred years after it closed, but were discontinued in 2008 because one woman died of mysterious causes. The tour guide with them at the time of the woman's death said that "her eyes took on a reddish-brown tint, she began to speak backwards, and her nose was bleeding. All of a sudden, she let out a demonic scream, and collapsed within seconds.'" He let out a low whistle. "Daaaaamn. That's impressive."   
  
"You wanna go?" Jared mused, grinning widely at him. Connor shrugged, "I don't care. Ev?" Connor turned to his boyfriend. Evan rapidly shook his head. "H-hell n-no! I-I don't wan-want to be-to be p-possessed!" He yelped.    
  
Alana and Zoe nodded in agreement. "Not looking forward to meeting any ghosts, no thank you."    
  
Connor raised an eyebrow, "Zoe, you literally used to watch Ghost Hunters with me when we were little?? You wanted to be a ghost hunter?"    
  
"Shut your fuck, Con."   
  
"That doesn't make sense, Zo."   
  
"Fuck you, it doesn't have to make sense."   
  
Connor turned his attention to the rest of the table. Evan was picking at his fingers, Alana was trying to hide her laughter, and Jared was continuing to read up on the asylum. "What if we like, bring supplies? Salt, crosses, all that shit? I kinda want to check it out. Y'know, see how different insane asylums are from mental institutions today."    
  
"Connor? Wanting to know history? What has the world come to?"   
  
"And I want to see if I can find 100 year old weed. And maybe get fucked by a demon."   
  
"God damnit, Connor." Zoe huffed as Jared piped in, "Don't you have Evan for that?" Evan turned into a sputtering, blushing mess while Connor just shrugged it off. "If anything, Evan's the bottom so...getting fucked by a demon sounds _ festive _ ."    
  
Evan yelped, and slapped Connor's arm, flushing. "C-CONNOR!"    
  
"Connor, I didn't need to know that," Alana groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.    
  
"We get it, you're lesbian." Connor replied with a snort. Jared snickered.    
  
"So, we goin?" Jared grinned at the rest.    
  
"Don't worry, we'll have shit to keep us safe. If anything goes wrong, scream and run out. Wait for everyone else to get to the car. Have the police/ambulance on dial just in case." Connor assured Zoe, Evan, and Alana. "We're not gonna be stupid teenagers and break off into teams, or go off alone. We've seen enough scary movies for that." The three nodded with hesitation.    
  
"Alright, we're going to an insane asylum."   
  
...   
  
They were on the road, when Jared started placing bets. "Hey Evan, if you meet a ghost first I dare you to pole dance for Connor when we get home."    
  
Evan glanced at Jared, then to Connor's flushing face, and shrugged. "Al-Alright." Zoe looked up from her phone.    
  
"When did you learn to pole dance?"   
  
"Uhhh...I d-don't?"   
  
"Evan, don't lie." Jared hummed with a knowing smirk.    
  
"F-fuck you, J-Jared."   
  
"Seriously, you know how to pole dance?" Alana perked up, raising an eyebrow.    
  
"Lets just s-say Heidi Hansen d-didn't raise a fucking c-coward, and Jared dared me to-dared me to learn h-how to pole dance."    
  
"Huh," Zoe stared at Evan like she was seeing him in a new light. One glance to Connor's face was enough to tell them he was completely flustered. His normally pale complexion was completely red, looking very much like a constipated tomato.    
  
Evan looked to Jared. "I-if I win this bet, y-you have to do the Lam-Lamby Dance."    
  
"Fuck you Evan." Evan shrugged at Jared's reply.    
  
"It's not m-my fault you m-make bets without th-thinking of the conse-consequences." Zoe ooo'ed. "Shit, Jared, Evan's got you there."   
  
"Fine. Fuck you, Evan. But fine."   
  
"You know the lamby dance?" Alana snickered.   
  
"He performed it at-at his br-brother's Ba-Bar Mitzvah," Evan informed with a smug grin. "H-he was around n-nine?"    
  
"Fuck you, Evan! They don't need to know that!" Jared whined as Alana and Zoe shared a look, laughing. 

 

…

 

“Here we are, assholes!” Jared cheered as Connor stopped the car. There was a massive wood and brick facility in front of them, vines creeping up the walls. Most of the windows were broken into, allowing little light to flow into the building. Evan shivered as he stepped out of the car, feeling the temperature drop greatly. Colorful graffiti decorated the once-beautiful brick, showcasing curse words, hateful messages, warnings, and just general art. When he glanced up at one of the windows, he swore he saw pale, wide eyes staring at them. Evan took a small step back. “C-can we um, g-go now? This-this place gives me the cr-creeps,” he mumbled uneasily. 

 

“Nonsense, Ev! We gotta  _ explore  _ the place!” Jared stepped up beside Evan, and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

 

“I dunno, Jared. This place is pretty...unsettling.” Alana hummed, staring at the asylum. 

 

“Con, c-can we g-go? It’s um, n-not v-very exciting,” Evan pushed Jared’s arm off him, and crept over to his boyfriend. Connor shrugged, “Well, I’m looking forward to this dare you have with Jared.” 

 

Evan choked.

 

“I’d be excited to see you pole dance  _ or  _ see him do the lamby dance. Let’s ride.” With that, Connor started towards the building, Jared following him. Evan heaved a long, heavy sigh, and walked after them. Zoe and Alana caught up as they approached the entrance. The remnants of a ticket booth was in front of them, a jacket abandoned on the chair in the booth. 

  
“Oooh, souvenir!” Jared exclaimed, reaching into the ticket booth. Alana grabbed his arm before he reached the cloth. “Jared, no souvenirs. There could be ghosts, and they won’t want us taking what isn’t ours.” 

 

Jared rolled his eyes, but stepped away from the ticket booth. “Guess we can’t get tickets. Well, lucky for us I have season passes.” he joked, pulling out an invisible ticket. 

 

“Jared, shut the fuck up. Let’s go.”

 

“ _ Fiiiine _ .”

 

Connor was the first to enter, pushing open the vine-sealed doors. There was a snap of the plants, and the doors creaked open. When everyone was inside, the doors slammed shut behind them, causing them to jump. Jared let out an uneasy laugh. “N-not funny, J-Jared!” Evan yelped. 

 

“Who shut the doors?” Zoe questioned loudly. She received four, simultaneous answers of “ _ Not me! _ ” 

 

“Fuck, man. 3 seconds in and we’re already getting royally fucked.”

 

“ _ Connor! _ ”

 

“What? I’m right.”

 

“Anyway, we should split up.”

 

“ _ JARED! THAT’S HOW EVERYBODY GETS KILLED IN THE HORROR MOVIES!!” _

 

“We’ll cover more ground?? Plus, you gays will get more  _ time _ together.” Evan could  _ hear _ the wink in Jared’s voice. 

 

“Ok, sure. Let’s go, Ev.” Connor tugged on Evan’s arm, leading him towards the slightly less dark hallway. He could feel the blonde shaking, and tightened his grip. “Don’t worry, we won’t die.”

 

Alana went with Zoe after asking Jared if he was going with them. “Hell no,” Jared replied, “I don’t want to see any couple-y shit. I’ll go with me, myself, and I.” 

Alana shrugged, “Okay, Jared. Stay safe.” With that, she and Zoe disappeared into the darkness. Jared flicked on his flashlight, and started off down a corridor. He hummed lightly, trying to shake off the fear twisting his stomach. A room was up ahead, the door slightly ajar. Jared tilted his head, pushed up his glasses, and approached the room. He pushed open the door all the way, and was greeted with a musky scent and a wave of dust in his face. He coughed, waving away the dust with his hand. An odd feeling of being watched washed over him, and he turned around. Nothing. A child-like giggle reached his ears. “Hello?” Jared called warily. 

 

“ _ Hi, hi, hi… _ ” an unfamiliar, faint voice said. 

 

“Who’s there?” He asked, tightening his grip around the flashlight. 

 

“ _ Eth...Ethan! I’m Ethan! _ ” Jared turned toward the noise, and felt his throat go dry. A ghostly figure of a little boy stood in front of him. The little boy’s-- _ Ethan _ , Jared reminded himself--eyes had a yellow tint, and he looked sick. 

 

“U-uhm...Hi, Ethan. Please don’t kill me.”

 

Ethan let out another giggle, doubling over. “ _ Silly, silly man! I’m Ethan! Don’t you know me? You’re my uncle Alex! You didn’t want my mommy and daddy to send me here, because, _ ” he lowered his voice to a loud whisper, “ _ you like boys too. But, you also like girls. _ ” 

 

Jared stumbled for an answer. “No, no. I’m not...I’m not your uncle Alex. I’m uh, I’m Jared. And, er...Ethan, how old are you? What year is it?”

 

Ethan went quiet for a few moments. “ _ I’m five! Well, six ‘cause today is my birthday! Its Janary twenty-fird! Eitheen eighty-free! _ ” he raised his pale, translucent hand to his mouth, coughing into it. Jared felt something twist in his stomach.

 

“...Kid, its..its twenty-eighteen. May thirtieth. I...You’re...you’re dead.” Jared choked on his words, regretting even suggesting they came here. 

 

“ _ Wh’t? O-oh. _ ” Ethan mumbled once his coughing fit was over. “ _ I-I forg’t. ‘M sorry. _ ” he sniffled. “ _ Mr. Jared? _ ”

 

Jared wiped the sweat off his forehead. How did he get so hot? It was freezing in here. “Yeah?”

 

“ _ Why did mommy and daddy leave me here? Why is it so hot? Can I get some water? _ ” Ethan seemed to be begging him for answers. “ _ Where’s mommy and daddy? _ ” Tears were starting to dribble down the kid’s cheeks.

 

Jared swallowed roughly, “They...they weren’t good people. Don’t think about them. Your uncle Alex is better. He’s uh, on his way. Just um, just wait.”

 

“ _Okay._ ” Ethan sniffled, wiping away his tears. “ _Th’nk you, Mr. Jared._ _Can you tell me a story?_ ” 

 

“Y-yeah, sure.” The heat grew intense as Jared told the ghost-child a story. Ethan slumped over, blinking sleepy eyes. He closed his eyes as he mumbled out a, “ _ G’dnight, uncle Jared… _ ” 

 

“Night, Ethan.” The warmth disappeared, freezing cold replacing it as Ethan’s figure disappeared. Jared released a heavy breath, feeling guilt and grief squeeze his chest. So, he sat down on the gross and dirty floor, and breathed. 

 

….

 

Evan felt Connor’s hand disappear from his arm. “C-Connor?” he murmured, turning to find the spot next to him empty. Panic squeezed his chest. “Con-Connor?!” he yelped, twisting around. Nothing. Evan’s steps quickened, and he continued to call for his boyfriend. There was no reply. He was alone. He reached his hand into his pocket, grabbing the cross necklace settled in there. He squeezed the cross, taking it out of the pocket. “Where are y-you?” he whispered fearfully. 

 

Evan continued walking, turning down a random corridor. There was an odd sensation of being followed rising in his stomach, but he ignored it. Bad idea. His foot caught on something, and he stumbled forward, throwing out his arms to catch his fall. The flashlight and cross clattered to the floor.

 

“ **_So you’re just gonna ignore me?_ ** ” A low, gravelly voice hummed from behind. Evan gasped in a harsh breath, and turned around onto his back. A tall, black figure towered over him barely seen by the dim light coming from the flashlight. He propped himself onto his elbows, reaching behind him to grab the flashlight. The figure tsked, and kicked the flashlight away. 

 

“Wh-who are you?” Evan questioned, his voice shaking. The figure grinned a sharky grin. 

  
“ **_Your worst nightmare, Evan Hansen._ ** ” The figure snatched Evan up by the neck, and squeezed. Reddish-brown eyes glared at Evan as the blonde tried to pull away the sharp claws. He gasped for air, tears of terror streaming down his cheeks. Then, the figure disappeared, dropping Evan. He fell to his knees, choking on sobs and his own quick breaths. Everything went black. He opened his eyes, face to face with familiar features.  _ His own. _ Evan yelped, and jumped back. The only difference was his eyes. Instead of the normal blue, his eyes were a reddish brown. 

 

Evan looked down at his hands--his own, not the Evan replica’s--and screamed. His hands were a pale blue, and he could see straight through them. His eyes snapped up to the Not-Evan’s face. “Wh-What did you do?!” He shrieked. 

 

Not-Evan chuckled, causing Evan to shiver. “ **_I simply...took over your body, that’s all._ ** ” A voice that is  _ not _ his own answered. “Y-you...you’re a-a demon,” Evan realized, eyes widening. “Y-Give me my body back!” He raised his voice.

 

“ **_Ooooh. Feisty. But, I wouldn’t call myself a_ ** **_demon_ ** **_, per say. More like...a fallen angel._ ** ” 

 

“Th-that’s a d-demon.” Not-Evan shrugged, and started walking away. Evan ran after him. “H-hey! Wh-what are y-you doing?!”

 

“ **_Well. I’m first gonna murder your friends. Then, I’ll kill you. Destroy your soul. You know, the usual._ ** ” 

 

Horror pooled in Evan’s stomach.  _ No. _ He had to stop Not-Evan. Or else they would all die.

 

…

 

One moment, Connor was with Evan. The next, he was walking down an unfamiliar hall without a blonde next to him. “Evan?” he asked. No answer. Connor continued walking, glancing around and occasionally calling for his boyfriend. 

 

After a few minutes, Connor was starting to feel a little panicked. He quickened his pace, raising his voice. “Evan?! Where did you go?” 

 

“ _ I’m over here, Connor! _ ” A faint voice called. It sounded exactly like Evan. Connor turned towards the noise, and took off down the corridor it lead to. “Evan?!”

 

“ _ I’m stuck, Con! _ ” Connor quickened his light jogging to a full sprint. “I’m coming, Evan!”

 

He skidded to a stop in front of a room, where the source of Evan’s cries came from. Connor tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

 

“Ev, the door is locked. I’m gonna kick it down, okay?”

 

No reply. “...Evan?” He pushed his shoulder against the door. “ _ Connor… _ ” Evan’s voice sounded weird. Higher pitched, softer, not as nervous. More... _ feminine.  _

 

Connor gulped, and twisted the doorknob again. It was unlocked _.  _ He opened the door, and jumped back. Evan wasn’t in here. A pale, translucent woman stared into his eyes. A torn wedding dress covered her body. 

 

“ _ Connor… _ ” the woman cooed, stepping forward. Connor stepped back in return. He swallowed roughly. “Wh...where’s Evan?” 

 

“ _ Come here, Connor. _ ”

 

“Where is my boyfriend?”

 

The woman tsked. “ _ I’ll show you. Come in here. _ ”

 

He narrowed his eyes, but stepped into the room. The woman walked around the freezing room. 

 

“ _ Ah, young love. So beautiful, yet so fragile. It’s like a flame, no? I was in love once. A man named Charlie won me over. My wedding day came and went. Now, I always wanted to contact the dead, as you are right now. Ah, my love lasted until he caught me trying to contact my dead mother. Then, he decided that I was “insane” and sent me here. _ ” She walked over to the closet, and pulled open the doors. “ _ 1899, before this god-forsaken place was abandoned, I… _ ” She waved Connor over. 

 

Connor walked over to the closet, and gasped. A noose made of cloth—the wedding dress—was dangling harmlessly. 

 

“ _ Go on, Connor. I know you want to. I see the scars on your soul. _ ” Connor glanced to his wrists, and shook his head. “No. I promised Evan. I promised Zoe. I promised Jared and Alana and my parents and Heidi I would  _ never  _ touch a blade to my skin again,” he said firmly, turning away from the woman and the noose.

 

“ _ But Connor, this isn’t a blade, is it? It’s your way out. Go on, wrap it around your neck… _ ” she cooed. 

 

A new, foreign voice shouted at Connor. “ _ GO! _ ” A pair of hands shoved Connor away, “ _ Go find him. _ ” The voice was gentle but firm. “ _ He’s in trouble. _ ”

 

Connor felt nauseous.  _ He’s in trouble. Go find him.  _ They were talking about Evan, weren’t they? Overwhelming fear took over, and he took off towards the sound of crashing. 

 

…

 

Zoe and Alana had split up. Well, Zoe had gone off ahead of Alana. Zoe walked down a hallway, glancing around. Claw marks and graffiti decorated the walls. She thought she heard the creaking of wheels on a cart, but it wasn’t real. “Just breathe, Zoe,” she murmured. 

 

The younger Murphy hummed, flexing her hand not holding her flashlight. 

“ _ Excuse me, young lady. _ ” A soft, young voice sounded from Zoe’s side. She stopped, and looked to her right. A ghastly woman with brown locks tied in a bun stood beside her.

 

“Um, hello?” Zoe replied, blinking slowly. The woman turned to her, a gentle, sad smile on her face. Doe eyes stared into Zoe’s soul. “ _ I’m sorry to disturb your exploring, but can I ask you a favor? You seem like a kind hearted soul, though plagued with a rough past. My name is Elizabeth, and I was once a nurse here. _ ”

 

“O-oh. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Zoe. And--yeah, I can help you. What do you need?” Zoe was a little freaked out, but she felt sorry for the nurse.

 

“ _ My husband was a union soldier in the war. He...he died before I started working here. In Georgia. Before my own death I...I lost my wedding ring. _ ” Elizabeth sighed quietly. “ _ I know where it is, I just...I can’t pick it up. Being a spirit does that. I can lead you to my quarters, and to my ring. I’d like you to take my ring to Georgia, where my husband died. Find the first peach tree, and bury it there. I want to see my Alexander again, and I need to be at rest. This is my only way. _ ”

 

Zoe felt the urge to hug the nurse. “I will. Lead the way, Elizabeth.” Elizabeth’s smile brightened a bit, and she began walking. Zoe followed after her.

 

…

 

Alana wound up in a classroom of sorts. There was a chalkboard in the front, though any words written on it were covered by spray paint. She picked up a dusty book, and brushed the cover off. The dust floated off, and twirled around like a twister. Alana looked up as something glowed in her peripheral. A teenager sat on the ground, her translucent legs crossed. 

 

“O-oh. Um..hello?” Alana said, tilting her head. The teenager was obviously a ghost, but how could she see her? The teen glanced up. “ _ You here to steal things? _ ” she questioned.

 

“No. No! That’s wrong. Stealing is wrong. I’m just here because my friends--and girlfriend--wanted to explore. Uh, you’re a ghost. How can I see you?”

 

“ _ Everyone can see ghosts. Well, when the ghost wants to be seen. Kathy sent me here to warn you of Him, blah blah blah. That, and because my soul is tied here until I help someone. You’re that someone. My name’s Clara. My family sent me here because I wouldn’t marry a man 20 years older than me, and because apparently I have--had--a mental illness called depression. That was a surprise when I found out, to be honest. Anyway… _ ” Clara trailed off, looking at Alana’s shocked expression. “ _ What? It’s the truth. _ ”

 

“I...okay. That’s...that’s terrible,” Alana says quietly.

 

“ _ I know. Not everyone is blessed with good lives. Hell, I ended up dying because of yellow fever. Not a fun experience. Now, come on. I gotta give you some things. _ ” Clara stood up, and dusted off her dress. Not that dust could really collect on a ghost. Right? The teenager walked across the room to a door. Alana followed after Clara curiously. 

 

Clara beckoned Alana to open the door. When Alana did, Clara continued in, walking over to a really dusty, wooden desk. “ _ See that cross? Take it, and the bottle beside it. You’ll need it later. I can’t say for what, but...good luck, Ms. Alana. _ ” 

 

“Wait, how did you know my--” Clara was gone before Alana could finish her question. Glancing to the desk, she spotted the cross and bottle. “How uh...convenient,” she commented, snagging the two items. 

 

…

 

Connor nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw Evan. “Evan!” he yelped, scrambling to the blonde. “ **_Connor, hello._ ** ” 

 

That was  _ not _ Evan’s voice. Connor stepped back. “Um, Evan? What’s up with your voice?”

 

“ **_Nothing--_ ** _ CONNOR! _ \-- **is wrong** .” Evan’s voice cut in, garbled and broken, before reverting back to the wrong voice. 

 

“You’re no-” Connor cut himself off when he saw Evan’s  _ eyes _ . One was a rusty red color, the other was the familiar, soft blue. “What the fuck?”

 

“C-Connor,” Evan--the  _ real _ Evan--said shakily, “de-- **_I’m fine._ ** ” Not-Evan took a step towards Connor. In turn, the lanky man took another step back. 

 

“ **_Come here, Connor--_ ** _ demon possess-- _ **_I’m your boyfriend. Aren’t you happy to see me?_ ** ”

 

“You are  _ not  _ My Evan. Let him go,” Connor said firmly. Not-Evan made a low, terrifying growling noise. There was a small pause in which a whine filled the air, and Not-Evan shut his eyes and held his head.  

 

**_“Stop it! Damn, stop it!”_ **

 

Connor grit his teeth, trying to think of what to do. Suddenly, Not-Evan punched himself in the stomach. 

 

Not-Evan began to growl again, a sound that was much too familiar.  **_“What the fuck? STOP!”_ ** He stiffened and his eyes watered.  **_“I took you for weak! The hell?”_ **

 

Connor turned for a second to shriek as loud as possible, “ALANA! ZOE! JARED!  _ WE NEED SOME HELP! _ ” His voice echoed throughout the building. 

 

There was a shout back, indistinct but there. Moments passed, and three footsteps were heard. Connor felt a wave of relief crash over him, but turned back to Not-Evan when there was a shout. “Con--holy--water-- **_ENOUGH!_ ** ” Not-Evan shouted. He blinked his eyes, and now  _ both  _ eyes were the same rusty red.  _ Fuck. _

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

Not-Evan turned at the voice, and so did Connor. “Alana! Jesus, thank God you’re here.”

 

Alana tilted her head, staring at Not-Evan. “What’s up with tree boy?” Jared piped up. 

 

“Demon. Possessed. Anyone got a cross and holy water?” Connor informed quickly. Alana raised her hand. 

 

“I do. Connor, can you pin Evan down? This uh, this will hurt him and i need him to be still.” 

 

Connor nodded, and turned back to Not-Evan. He rushed forward, and ended up pinning him to the floor. He held Not-Evan’s arms, pressing them to the floor. 

 

“I thought this only happened in the bedroom,” Jared said quietly, voice thick. 

 

“Shut up, Jared. Alana, now!” The girl swooped down, uncapped the holy water, and poured it into Evan’s mouth. She closed the boy’s mouth, forcing him to swallow. There was silence for a beat. Evan seemed to take a shuddering breath, like it was forced. His mouth moved, liked he was whispering, and nobody heard the small “ _ Get out.” _

 

And then all hell broke loose. A loud, purely agonized  _ shriek  _ erupted from the blonde. Wind started whistling, almost like it was trying to push Connor away. Connor felt tears well up in his eyes as Evan thrashed, gasping and sobbing and screaming for it to “ _ Stop stop stop please Connor stop the pain it hurts it hurts so fucking bad stop it stop-- _ ”  He gave another shuddering breath, half a sob, and went still. His eyes slipped shut, and red liquid dripped from his nose and lips.

 

“Evan? EVAN!  _ EVAN! WAKE UP, COME ON EV, DON’T DO THIS!! _ ” Connor shook Evan lightly, shouting for him breathlessly..

 

“Evan! Ev, Evangreen, love, please, no..please...Evan come on wake up don’t...don’t die, open your eyes, please god open your fucking eyes.” Tears slipped down Connor’s cheeks as he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Evan tightly. A low, quiet whisper sounded.

“‘M okay...j’st let me...sl’p…” Connor pulled away to stare at Evan’s fluttering eyes. They opened for just a second, blue irises showing, before they slipped shut. Connor let out a sob, burying his face in Evan’s shoulder. He allowed himself to cry for a few more minutes, before he shakily stood, Evan gripped tightly in his arms. One look to the remaining three told him they were in the same state as him. Alana clutched her cross tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Zoe was frozen, her hands cupped over her mouth. Jared wasn’t looking at them. 

 

“We...we gotta get him to-to a hospital.” Connor said, and took off towards the entrance. 

 

…

 

Jared’s knuckles were pale at how hard he was gripping the steering wheel as they sped away from the asylum. Connor held onto Evan, tears slipping down his cheeks. “What are we gonna tell the hospital?” Alana croaked.

 

“I...I don’t know. We can’t say he was possessed. Then  _ we’ll _ be sent to an…” Jared trailed off. 

 

“Insane asylum?” a new, achingly familiar voice murmured. Jared slammed on the breaks, causing everyone to jolt forward. Four voices shouted, “EVAN!” at the same time. The blonde winced, “Headache,” he rasped. Connor choked on a sob, and started pressing soft kisses onto Evan’s face, laughing brokenly. 

 

“You’re okay you’re okay you’re okay…” Connor whispered.

 

“Y-yeah? I feel like I was h-hit by a b-bus...is-is he gone?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Th-the demon…”

 

“Yes, Ev. He’s gone.”

 

“G-good...Th-that was really painful. B-but I survived a de-demon possession...Mom r-really…” Evan chuckled airily, “M-mom didn’t raise no f-fucking p-pansy…”

 

Jared barked out a surprised laugh. “You remembered that?!” he yelped.

 

“Y-yes….r-remember? Y-you say it when-whenever you dare me to do things..an-and the bet of today? I-I’m pretty sure...I won…” 

 

“ _ Fuck you remembered that.  _ But--wait! I said if you met a ghost first, and you did! I won!”

 

“Jared...I got possessed by a d-demon. Technically I didn’t meet any gh-ghosts. Did you?”

“Well, yeah a nice six year old named Ethan but..”

 

“You-you lost, then. You met a ghost, I didn’t. L-lamby dance for y-you.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I’ll p-pass. Where are we g-going?”

 

“Hospital.”

 

Evan groaned, “I don’t n-need a ho-hospital.”

 

Connor cut in before Jared could reply, “You were possessed by a fucking demon, love.”

 

“Y-your point? I-I’m fine. I need rest. What d-did you guys experience?”

 

Jared launched into his story about Ethan, “He called me his uncle. I feel pretty bad for the kid, he died so young, and the only reason he was there was because he liked guys rather than girls,” he said once he finished. 

 

“I didn’t know you had f-feelings, Jare.”

 

“Fuck you. Hey--wait. I met a ghost, and you met a demon.”

 

“So?”

 

“A demon is a kind of ghost. So, we both won and lost the bet. You have to poledance!”   
  


“Not n-now. I just g-got possessed by a d-demon…”

 

“Of course not now, you dum dum. Later, I’m not  _ that  _ mean.”

 

“Doubt.”

 

…

 

When Zoe told her of her own experience, all of them agreed they needed to go to Georgia. That’s where they were now. Evan and Connor were sitting in a peach tree close to the one Zoe chose, watching the girl bury the ring. Zoe placed the cross beside the ring, and covered the two items with dirt. She patted the dirt flat, and laid the rock over it. “I hope you see your husband again, Elizabeth. Have fun in the afterlife,” she murmured. A gentle breeze blew, causing a peach blossom to drift down onto Zoe’s hair. Alana grabbed the blossom, and tucked it behind Zoe’s ear. 

“Well,” Jared piped up, “even after all that, I’m feeling pretty  _ peachy _ right now.” Alana snorted, and gently slapped Jared upside the head. “That was a horrible pun.”

 

“Peach, don’t kill my vibe!” Jared huffed, flicking Alana. Evan chuckled, “Those puns were oak-kay, yew nerds.”

 

“You’re the nerd, Evan!” 

 

“Birch, I’m the one who survived a demon! I’m a  _ strong  _ nerd.”

 

Connor kissed Evan’s temple. “An adorable, strong nerd who I love,” he hummed. 

 

“Aww, I love you too.” The two shared a kiss, which Zoe took a picture of as Jared shouted, “Gaaaaaaaaayyyyy!” 

 

All was well for once in their lives. (And yes, Jared did perform the lamby dance, and Evan did poledance for Connor.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!! 
> 
> bye bithes~


End file.
